Elberta McKnight Interview
This Interview was held by Rick123Axel. Elberta McKnight portrayed an Unnamed Woodbury Resident. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I was a Woodbury resident last season. Loved it! '''Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No. No backstory. We were all survivors who believed in the Governor. Thought he could do no wrong. Can you confirm you character's fate? I died :( Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I watched the show and read some of the comics. I've been a serious, serious fan since season 1! Who are your favorite characters? ' The Governor (of course) Loved Merle (and his little brother - heart pounding hard when I think of him!!!) Michonne is a great character as well. ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? It changes. The scenes I worked on were fun - and we had a blast. But it's "work" and the crew takes it super seriously. If the scene is difficult - the crew remains very focused. But they also try to have fun without jeopardizing the work at hand. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Oh yes!!! Definitely. They shoot tons of footage. We only know a very small part of the script so we have no idea until the show actually airs. What happened in those scenes? WOW. It's been a year. Hard to remember. The scene where Woodbury falls was completely deleted from the show. It's a shame because it was really good. Woodbury fell? How so? ''' Last show of last year ... Woodbury is wiped out. Almost all of us died. All of that never made air. It was referenced in script - but it was also shot, but those scenes were never shown '''What was it wiped out by? Walker or Rick and the group? Rick. So did Rick and the others just shoot everyone in woodbury? Pretty much - and the Governor killed some of us too. Wicked Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Just a lot of good times. I loved the people I worked with - so much fun! What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? The people .. and then actually seeing the show and seeing what we did "come to life" I've worked on a lot of shows - but The Walking Dead was special because they allowed the extras to "act" - we weren't shadows in the background doing nothing. We were out front and center actually helping to mold the storyline. Incredible experience! ' ' If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? Woodbury! Always! Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? No. Nothing I can talk about... Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! You bet!!! Thank you!!!! Category:Interviews